Done with Dying
by TheShadowsNeverLied
Summary: Loki is through with not dying. He visits his daughter, and asks her to ensure that the next time he passed on, it would be permanent. He had an encounter with his brother that made him think...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't know where this one came from, and I really don't get why it all seems to be Loki dying. It's so painful :(**

**But the story kinda started as one thing, and then I was like 'I don't want him to die again!', and then I was like 'I started this, I gotta finish it.'**

**And it's late-ish, so... Don't be too hard on it.**

**Again, I don't own anything**

* * *

"I am done with dying."

"What?"

"I am through with dying and not being dead."

"Yes, but father, you _know_ that…"

"Hela. You are my daughter. And I love you. But I will ask this one thing of you. Please, _please_, ensure that the next time I find my death, it will be a permanent state of oblivion."

Green eyes so similar to his own, and filled with the same amount of pain as his, glanced down. She bit her trembling lip before lifting her gaze to meet her father's.

"Yes, father. If… If that is what you desire."

Loki breathed a sigh. It was not one of relief, nor of gladness, nor sadness. It was simply full of a weary desire for everything to just be _over_.

For the first time in many centuries, he gathered his daughter into his arms. He pressed his cheek against her hair, and allowed one tear to slip out as she squeezed his body with a desperate force.

"Thank you, Hela. I was always so proud of you. Farewell, my daughter."

He gently pressed his lips to her temple, before gathering his magic around him, and vanishing from her realm.

* * *

He visited his other children in turn, having no reason but the desire to see them again, an idea festering in the back of his mind, and giving them no reason but the desire to visit them. He didn't tell them goodbye. He didn't tell himself that it was likely the last time that he would see them again; he didn't admit to himself that that was the true reason for his visitations.

Sleipnir was the only child whom he didn't see. He would not risk entering Asgard, even if it were to see his child. Should anything happen to him, (_it would_),_ it wouldn't_, he was sure that Hela would see to it that he was told.

And then he went to pay a visit to the Avengers.

* * *

"Come on, Stark! You're usually a lot fiercer than this. Is it because your resident thunder god isn't here to protect you?" He tauntingly pressed his hand to his chest, his tone pointedly mocking as he gasped. "Are you _scared_?"

Of _course_ he had chosen the day that Thor wasn't there. Of_ course_.

His words, though, had the desired effect on Tony Stark, as he accelerated towards Loki in his flashy red and gold suit.

Loki simply ducked, and Stark went flying into his bar.

"You really need to stop dropping into my place like this. Generally most people call before popping over." Stark's voice was low and hard, irritated, but taunting.

"Ah, yes. But _I_ am not most people." He waited as the man lifted into the air once more, simply watching, and waiting.

"Don't we all know," came the grumbled response.

There was a crash of thunder in the distance, and Loki blink the afterimage of lightning from his eyes. He was sure that, if he could see Stark's face, there would be a grin across it.

"Looks like our, ahem, resident thunder god is returning."

Loki grinned. It was just as he had hoped. He knew how to wind Thor up. He knew how to manipulate him. He could get what he wanted. His smile dropped. He didn't know _what_ he wanted. (_He did, he did._)

He stepped onto the balcony as Thor landed.

"Hello, _brother_," He spat.

"Loki! Why are you here?"

Loki looked around himself.

"Here? Why, to enjoy your glorious company, of course. I was _so_ disappointed when I arrived and you weren't here." He pushed his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, his eyes hard.

Thor growled in response, and raised Mjolnir threateningly. "Do not mock me, brother."

Loki threw his arms up.

"How often must we go through this? I. Am. Not. Your. Brother!"

He punctuated the words my stepping forwards, ending by prodding Thor on the chest. Hard.

The other god caught his hand, holding it tightly, but not hard.

"And how many times must I say, brother, that family is not simply blood."

Loki had never been comfortable with the conversation, but it seemed that they were going through it again.

He yanked his arm away.

"Does it not _bother_ you that I am the monster that we were told of as children? The monster whose race that you dreamed of wiping out, who you longed for battles with, who you wanted to _slaughter_? We were _raised_ to hate what I am."

"But I was raised to love you."

That stopped Loki in his tracks. Maybe he had phrased his words differently to normal, but Thor's response was not usual.

Thor was still talking.

"And even though you may be Jotun, you are still my brother."

Loki snarled.

"I refuse to listen to you any longer."

He ignored the hurt on Thor's face as he vanished to where he was safe, and far away.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Perhaps, (_perhaps_), but no. It was not, (_it was_), right. It could not be, (_but what if it is_), right.

He was pacing, he knew. He knew that his lip was raw from chewing it. And he knew his headache was self-induced, but Thor's words had wormed their way into his brain and were not leaving.

He had, (_no he hadn't_), been having thoughts, (_don't admit it!_), that maybe Thor's assurances were, (_it seemed so wrong_), actually true.

What if they weren't lies? What if he meant it? What if he could look past, (_why would he? Of course he doesn't_), everything that Loki was.

He had to know.

So he left.

* * *

He ignored the way that Thor rubbed his eyes calmly, asking "Brother?", and instead tensed further as he reached to the side.

His muscle relaxed, though not completely, as Thor turned on the lamp, ignoring the hammer beside it.

"Thor, I… would like to talk."

The smile, soft, sad and hopeful, on Thor's face didn't, (_did too_), affect him.

"Of course, Loki."

He stood slowly, as if afraid to frighten the mischief-maker away, gathering his blankets around him as he walked cautiously to a sofa.

"Sit, talk. I will listen."

Loki took a tentative step forward, still unsure, still wary.

"I… I wish to speak about what you said earlier."

Thor's expression was encouraging, but not demanding.

The Trickster relaxed a little more as he began to walk forward.

The door slamming open behind him arrested his movement. He turned, falling into a crouch, and came to face a shock of red hair, the barrel of a gun, a sharp noise, and a pain in his chest.

His legs gave way, and he hit the ground hard. His hand flew to his chest unconsciously. He smiled, even as he gasped in pain.

Strong arms grabbed his, and a blurred voice reached his ears.

"Loki?"

He raised his eyes, sleepily blinking his eyes.

"Goodbye, brother," He rasped.

He saw, eyes?, widen in shock, and again the voice reached him.

"What… What have you-"

The voice faded with his vision, becoming darker and more blurred as he ignored the pain, and slipped into the void.

* * *

He came face to face with his daughter, her eyes glistening.

"I did as you asked father."

She pointed to a door. He began to walk towards it, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Remember, though. I can… I can bring you back. If… if it is your desire to be left, and know nothing, I respect that. But… there is always the possibility for me to bring you back, if someone else so desires."

She unconsciously gestured to herself, her voice soft and sorrowful.

"Goodbye father."

He smiled very slightly.

"Goodbye my child."

And he walked through the door.

* * *

**So, yeah. That happened. I don't know _how_ or _why_ or _what_. It just did. So, I hope you liked it, as much as one can.**

**Pretty please tell me your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the chapter two that was never intended, but I was asked (pretty please) very nicely by a good friend. And I did kinda leave loose ends. I've still left loose ends. But here it is, nonetheless.**

**Own nothing. **

* * *

The door burst open, and while Thor was irritated, on the verge of angry, he was not worried.

He was not worried when he saw that the Black Widow had her gun out.

He was not worried when he saw and heard her shoot.

He was not worried when he noticed that she had shot to kill. Because he knew that, as a god, Loki could not die.

And yet he hated to see his brother in pain.

So he took a few steps forwards, too slow, as Loki hit the ground, his hand on his chest. Thor grabbed his arms, and pulled him upright to face him, shocked as he registered the wide eyes, and satisfied smile.

"Loki?"

He had to ask. This was not normal. There were few things that could kill and immortal, and a gunshot was not one of them. Of course, Loki would be wounded for some time, his body shutting down, but this… this was not normal.

His brother blinked his eyes, and Thor took note of the way that they struggled to focus on his face.

"Goodbye, brother."

Thor's eyes widened.

"What… What have you done? LOKI! What have you done?"

He shook Loki gently, ignoring the red liquid running down his body, only noticing the life that was fleeing his brother's body.

He ignored Natasha as he gathered his brother into his arms, leaning his forehead to his brother's, and wept.

He did not remain so for long, a female voice reaching his ears. A familiar one, one that he would forever associate with the lifeless body in his arms. It took all of his effort not to call upon Mjolnir to strike her down.

"Thor?"

He glared up at her, and extended his arms briefly, showing Loki to her.

"This. This is what you do, the one time he comes peacefully. This is what you do."

She showed no reaction; no remorse, no joy, nothing. She simply stood and watched as he turned to Mjolnir, shifted his brother into one arm, and flew out the window. He did not look back to see her standing by the shattered glass, as he flew away.

Tears blurred his vision, as he flew to New Mexico.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

Lights began to shine around him as he turned to the lifeless body in his arms.

"See, brother? You can come home now. You're finally… coming… home."

A jolt ran through his body as he landed on a cold metal floor, where he dropped to his knees, and he cried.

He wept for his brother, for the wrongs that Thor had done against him, for not being the brother that he should have been. For not noticing, for not caring, for losing him at a moment when he might have finally gotten him back.

He sobbed, ignorant to everything but the cold body in his arms, unaware of anything that happened around him, and mindful that he never wanted to leave his brother again.

* * *

**Hope you liked :)**


End file.
